


Where There's Smoke, There's Fire

by Vizkopa



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, op
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 00:25:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3467573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vizkopa/pseuds/Vizkopa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Is this really the way to treat an old friend, Smo-chan?”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“We were never friends.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>You smirked, your eyes shining. “Oh, that’s right. I guess it’s a little hard to form a friendship when you do more fucking than talking.”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where There's Smoke, There's Fire

“There’s a Marine ship chasing us, Captain!”

“Then get ready to engage. It’s high time we had some fun, don’t you say boys?” You were met with loud cheers of approval and you grinned widely. “My bounty could use a little improvement after all…” you mused, smirking to yourself and you caressed the hilt of the sword you wore at your hip.

The ship swung around to face the Marine vessel, the wind catching the billowing sails, making them groan with the strain as if in anticipation of the blood that was soon to be spilled.

As you drew closer to the Navy ship, they opened fire on you, a single cannonball whistling through the air only to pass you by and fall harmlessly into the sea. A warning shot. You smirked and ignored it, eyes narrowing as you watched the Marine’s on board begin to panic, readying themselves for battle.

More shots were fired, this time aimed to kill. But once again, they barely grazed the ships paint job, landing with a splash amongst the white-tipped waves. You laughed.

“The Navy still can’t aim for shit, I see. Let’s show them how it’s done, men.”

The return fire hit home and the sounds of splintering wood and screaming men were met with cheers of triumph from your crew. They had taken out the main canons on the Marine vessel, ensuring there would be no unpleasant surprises from them once you were close enough to board.

As the ships drew nearer, your eyes scanned the Navy soldiers, taking in their fearful expressions, their shaking knees, the sweat that beaded on their brows. _Now._

But before you could leap across the gap between the ships, your vision was obscured by a billowing cloud of smoke. Wispy tendrils reached out to wrap around your wrists, sending your sword clattering against the deck. They tightened and your eyes widened. _Only one kind of smoke that can do that._

“Long time no see, Smoker-san.”

The tendrils seemed to falter, as if in recognition, before tightening again and the face of a man emerged from the billowing cloud. His eyes narrowed as they skated over your features, and he hissed through the lit cigars clenched between his teeth.

“[Name],” he grunted, a hint of surprise hidden in his voice.

You looked around, noting that your crew had been overwhelmed, now kneeling on the deck with their arms shackled behind their backs. A woman with navy hair and spectacles oversaw them, watching your exchange with the Marine Vice Admiral.

“Is this really the way to treat an old friend, Smo-chan?”

He flinched at the pet name, the clouds of vapour surrounding your wrists forming two gloved hands that tightened to the point it was painful.

“I told you to never call me that. And we were never friends.”

You smirked, your eyes shining. “Oh, that’s right. I guess it’s a little hard to form a friendship when you do more fucking than talking.”

He growled at you, blowing a lungful of smoke into your face. You held your breath, turning your head away from the pungent fumes. You noticed the rest of the Marines staring open-mouthed at the two of you, and you smiled. No doubt they were surprised to hear this little tidbit of their superior’s past. The navy-haired woman looked shocked, to say the least.

“You know I never approved of your smoking habit, Smo-chan,” you said softly. He ignored you, turning you around to clasp your hands behind your back, reaching behind him to pull a pair of shackles from his belt and locking them around your wrists.

You pressed your back against his broad chest, feeling the sharp intake of breath as you surprised him. “Ooh, kinky. Reminds me of that time we-”

“Shut up,” he growled, taking you roughly by the arm and leading you away. He turned to the bespectacled woman, who had been looking between the two of you in bewilderment. She snapped out of her shocked daze as her commanding officer barked his orders.

“Tashigi! Lock up the men and set a course for Enies Lobby. I’ll escort Miss [Last Name] on board myself.”

Tashigi saluted. “Yes, sir!” She hurried of to relay orders, giving you a curious passing glance as she went.

“She’s cute. I’m happy for you, Smoker,” you said, watching the woman hurry away. “Although it hurts to see you've replaced me already.”

“Tashigi is my subordinate. Whatever you’re implying, know that my relationship with her is purely professional,” he said gruffly, shoving you in the direction of his ship. “And…” he paused, unsure whether he should continue. “You’re not so easily replaced.”

You turned to him, eyes alight with laughter, a stupid grin plastered across your face. “Was that a hint of affection I heard there, Smo-chan? To think I’d live to see the day…”

“Our days as cadets are long over, [Name]. Along with any feelings I may have held for you. You were dead to me the second you decided to become a pirate,” he hissed. Those words stung, and you felt your heart constricting in your chest, but you hid your pain, feigning a cheerfulness you hoped he would not see straight through. 

“Ouch, that was harsh, Smo-chan,” you said with a small smile. “Do the nights we spent together really mean nothing to you? ‘Cause if you ask me, there were more than a few of them that struck me as particularly memorable.” 

He frowned at your smirking face and your careless demeanour, taking hold of your waist all of a sudden, pulling you tight against him.

“Missed me that much, did you?” you teased, squirming against him slightly, but he only shot you an angry glare before flying you across the gap between the ships, a large trail of billowing smoke behind you. He set you down on the deck and took hold of your arm again, leading you to the temporary cells below deck. You had one all to yourself. Lucky you.

“My very own cell? Aw, Smoker, you shouldn’t have!”

He shoved you inside roughly. “Enough!” he barked, letting the door clang shut, turning the key in the lock until it gave an audible click. “You were always trouble. Still as fiery as ever, I see.”

You sauntered up to the cell door, pressing against the bars until your face was merely inches from his. He did not flinch away, just watched you warily.

“I recall you being somewhat troublesome too, Smo-chan,” you purred, watching his reactions through heavily lidded eyes. “Remember what they used to say? ‘Where there’s smoke, there’s fire’. We were quite the duo, you and I.”

“I remember,” he growled.

“Then what happened? You were so full of life back then. Now you’re just a big old stick in the mud.” You blinked innocently up at him. “How ‘bout letting me go, huh? For old time’s sake.”

He took hold of the bars by your head and pulled himself closer to you, your noses almost touching. “Not a chance,” he growled.

You pouted at him. “That’s too bad… Well how about we have some fun, just the two of us.” You winked. “I mean… I’m already handcuffed and everything. We could relive the old days again, what do you say?”

He gave a harsh laugh. “You’d knock me out and take the key the second I entered the cell.”

“Ah, you know me too well,” you said, smiling sheepishly. “But don’t tell me you’re not in the least bit tempted.” Your voice was low and seductive, and you felt a small burst of pride as you noticed Smoker’s breath catch in his throat as the memories returned.

He forced himself away from the cell, discarding the stubs of his cigars only to light two more, letting the smoke waft between the bars, making you cough slightly. He glanced back at you.

“Our destination is Enies Lobby. We should arrive within the week,” he said, voice devoid of emotion, before leaving you alone in the dark and damp.

It was hours later, when the sun had long disappeared over the rim of the horizon that he returned to you, the white of his hair and smoke visible even in the darkness. He approached the cell, eyeing you warily. To your surprise, he unlocked the door, holding it open for you. You got to your feet and stepped past him tentatively, wondering if it was some kind of trick. He took hold of the cuffs restraining you and unlocked them too, careful not to let them clatter to the ground. You rubbed your sore wrists, looking at him imploringly.

“For old time’s sake,” he said simply, though you could tell it was difficult for him to be disobeying orders like this.

You offered him a warm smile, the first genuine one you had given him. “I knew you cared,” you said softly.

“Hmph.”

You stepped closer and gave him the lightest, feather touch of a kiss at the corner of his lips. “Thanks,” you said, your warm breath against his cheek. He surprised you by removing the cigars from his mouth and pulling you against him, hungrily invading your mouth with his tongue. He tasted of smoke and the faintest hint of liquor, but you didn’t mind.

You were breathless when you pulled away, your hands still pressed against his exposed, muscular chest.

“Wish I could stay, but…”

“Get out of here,” he growled. “Before someone wakes up and finds us.”

You detached yourself from his arms and turned to leave. You ran your hand across his chest from left shoulder to right hip as you passed, smiling at his sharp intake of breath. 

“It was good to see you again, Smo-chan. Perhaps next time we can catch up properly.” You smirked.

“Just go,” he said gruffly and you giggled, turning your back to him and walked away, making sure to put an extra swing in your hips. You felt his eyes on you the whole way, and just as you reached the hatch that would lead you out you felt something slap lightly against your backside. You smiled as you caught a wisp of smoke disintegrate from the corner of your eye, and then you were gone.

Smoker returned the cigars to his mouth, inhaling deeply then exhaling in a large cloud. He gave a low, bewildered laugh.

“That woman…”


End file.
